Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin for powder molding and a process for producing the same. More particularly it relates to a resin for powder molding obtained by coating the surface of a powdery vinyl chloride resin composition (hereinafter abbreviated to "vinyl chloride composition") with a high-molecular film component and a process for producing the same. Since this resin for powder molding has a superior powder flowability, it is possible to faithfully duplicate patterns of a mold even in the case of the mold having a complicated shape and fine projection and depression parts and to produce a molded product having no pinholes and a uniform thickness.